Guide:Navboxes
The following is a guide to navboxes. Navboxes are the boxes at the bottom of articles containing various details relating to a specific band. They are used across pages relating to that band, such as the main page of the band, their albums, their members and so on. The purpose of navboxes is to include many of the useful links to Riffipedia pages relating to the band for ease of navigation (thus it is a navbox). Below is a guide upon how to add these. It aims to be complete, but if there is anything confusing, contact User:Gedmundo. Creating the Template Page The first thing you should do is create the page for the template. This is pretty simple. Create a page like you would any other and then name it the following: Template:Band Name For instance, if you were creating a navbox for Electric Wizard, you would title it the following: Template:Electric Wizard This should make the page for your navbox to be created upon. Making the Navbox Itself The hard part for creating a navbox has been done for you. You will just need to copy the code in the box titled 'Usage' below, make the suggested edits and fill in the blanks. Only make changes in the ways stated below, otherwise the formatting can, and probably will, go strange. Editing the View/Talk/Edit (V/T/E) Links and Navbox Title The V/T/E links are the buttons you see in the left hand side at the top of the navbox. They take you to the three important pages relating to the navbox. They are 'View' (which takes you to view the naxbox at the template page), 'Talk' (which takes you to the page where you can discuss edits you think should be made to the navbox) and 'Edit' (which takes you directly to the edit mode to make changes to the navbox}. The title is the name that goes in the middle at the top of the navbox and will always be the name of the band. You will need to edit the names of each of these links so that the buttons and title link correspond with your specific navbox. The sections you need to edit are the following. V·T·E TEMPLATENAME In each case, all you have to do is change the parts that say 'TEMPLATENAME' to the title of the band and change nothing else. Capitalise in the same places as you have when naming the page in the previous step. This part is important to note though; If the name of the band you are making a template for is more than one word long, the first and second instances should have spaces between each word in the bands name, the third instance should have underscores and the fourth should have spaces again. As such, if you were making the navbox for Electric Wizard, this section of the code would look like this: V·T·E Electric Wizard Obviously, if the band name is one word long, you do not need to worry about the previous steps. Cutting Sections This is pretty simple to do. If the band in question does not currently have any compilation albums, you will want to cut the section titled Compilation Albums. To do this, you would remove the following code: |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Compilation Albums |''Album Name'' • Album Name • Album Name You can cut as many sections as are irrelevant, or if they later become relevant, add them by pasting the code into the relevant spot. Try to keep the order of sections the same as on this guide if you paste them back in as it makes the site look uniform. Filling in sections Again, this is fairly simple. All you have to do to add to sections is follow the guide below. If you are adding a studio album to the Studio Album section of the navbox, replace the words 'Album Name' with the specific name of the album. Keep them in double squared brackets as this links to the relevant page, which is the entire purpose of the navbox. Separate each individual item you put in a section with this code. • This will add a bullet point separating each item. Keep a space either side of the bullet point too. You do not need to add that code before the first item or after the last item in any section, just between two individual items in the same section. Links Most links will just be a simple case of adding the relevant terms to the double squared brackets as shown above, but in the cases where two things have the same name (as in the case of there being both the band Electric Wizard and the album Electric Wizard) you will need to slightly change how you format your links. In the case I have just mentioned, as bands take precedence, the page for the Electric Wizard album would have to be titled 'Electric Wizard (Album)'. When linking to it though, you will want the link to just show as 'Electric Wizard'. To do this, the code would be the following: Electric Wizard The section before the vertical line is the actual title of the page, the section after is how the link will show. Adding a navbox To a Page Once you have saved your navbox, you can add it to a page. You do this by adding the following code to the bottom of any page you wish the navbox to appear on. 'NAVBOXTITLE' relates to the title you originally gave the page in the first step. Essentially, it's whatever comes after 'Template:' in the title of your page. So to go back to the Electric Wizard example, as we titled the page 'Template:Electric Wizard', the code you would want to add to use the navbox is: And that's that done. Collapsed Navbox If you have multiple navboxes on a page, you will want to collapse some of the navboxes - either all the navboxes on the page, or all navboxes except for the top placed one. To do this, you will need to make a slight edit to the code that you paste into the page. You would need to add: |mw-collapsed after the name of your template. In the example of the Electric Wizard navbox shown above, you would now have: Now the navbox will be collapsed as default and you will click expand to view it. Remember *You can edit your navboxes at any time. *Do not change anything other than what I have suggested. *You can add navboxes to any page which relates specifically to the band the navbox is about (the main band page, album/EP releases, members, discographies and so on). Do not go overboard by adding a bands navbox to festivals they have played or bands they have toured with. That's too far. Directly below, in the box under the title 'Usage' is the code you will wish to copy and tweak to make your own navbox. Usage }}| }}}" style="float:right"| style="border: 1px solid black; width: 100%;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #FF8C00; border: 1px solid #454444; color: ;" | V·T·E TEMPLATENAME |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Current Members |'name' • name • name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Past Members |Name • Name • Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Studio Albums |''Album Name'' • Album Name • Album Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Extended Plays |''EP Name'' • EP Name • EP Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Splits |''Split Name'' • Split Name • Split Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Demos |''Demo Name'' • Demo Name • Demo Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Singles |''Single Name'' • Single Name • Single Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Compilation Albums |''Album Name'' • Album Name • Album Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Live Albums |''Album Name'' • Album Name • Album Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Associated Bands and Artists |Band/Artist Name • Band/Artist Name • Band/Artist Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Tours |Tour Name • Tour Name • Tour Name |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Related Articles |Related Article • Related Article • Related Article |} Example }}| }}}" style="float:right"| style="border: 1px solid black; width: 100%;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #FF8C00; border: 1px solid #454444; color: ;" | V·T·E Sleep |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Current Members |'Al Cisneros' • Matt Pike • Jason Roeder |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Past Members |Chris Hakius • Justin Marler |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Albums |''Volume One'' • Holy Mountain • Jerusalem • Dopesmoker |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Extended Plays |''Volume Two'' |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Singles |The Clarity |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Associated Bands and Artists |Asbestosdeath • Om • High on Fire • Neurosis |- ! width="25%" style="background: #FF8C00" | Related Articles |Discography |} Category:Formatting Templates